The invention relates to a telemetry monitoring apparatus, a central monitoring station and a method of logging a portable device onto a central monitoring station.
Firefighters and other rescue personnel are often required to enter hazardous environments, such as burning buildings. In such circumstances, the firefighter is provided with self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA) which provides breathable gas to the firefighter.
Breathing apparatus may be provided with a portable device including an electronic monitoring unit which provides information to the firefighter. This information may include the amount of breathable gas remaining, cylinder pressure, time-to-whistle (TTW), and temperature, for example. This information can be monitored by the firefighter to allow them to work safely and within the restrictions of the breathing apparatus. The monitoring unit may also perform the functions of an automatic distress signal unit (ADSU), otherwise referred to as a personal alert safety system (PASS). Such devices are provided with a motion sensor, a panic button, and an alarm. If the device does not detect motion within a pre-determined period of time then an audible pre-alarm is activated. If this pre-alarm is not cancelled by either movement or by pressing a button within a pre-determined period of time then an audible full-alarm is activated. This indicates to others in the vicinity that the wearer is in distress. The panic button can also be manually activated to sound the alarm if required. British Home Office Standard JCDD/38 specifies the requirements of an ADSU.
To ensure the safety of a firefighter within a hazardous environment, it is also desirable to monitor their status from outside of the incident. This is typically the responsibility of a designated entry control officer.
Typically, the entry control officer uses an entry control board (ECB) to record information regarding the firefighters. Electronic ECBs exist which are able to remotely monitor the breathing apparatus of the firefighter from outside of the incident. The portable device is provided with a radio unit, which is connected to the electronic monitoring unit, which wirelessly transmits telemetry data to the ECB. The telemetry data includes data such as the amount of breathable gas remaining, cylinder pressure, time-to-whistle (TTW), and temperature. Accordingly, the information displayed on the entry control board is “live” data. The telemetry data may also include any pre-alarms or full-alarms initiated by the ADSU/PASS. Also, the entry control officer may relay information to the firefighter using the entry control board. For example, the entry control officer may transmit an evacuation signal to the firefighter which informs the firefighter to exit the incident.
In order for the electronic ECB to monitor the particular firefighter, the portable device must be registered, or logged onto, the ECB. In a previously considered arrangement this can be done by inserting a plastic tally key associated with the portable device into the ECB. In response to this the ECB initiates logon by sending a logon request message to the specific portable device, and after the exchange of various messages the portable device is logged onto the ECB. In another previously considered arrangement the portable device initiates logon by sending a logon message to the ECB, and after the exchange of various messages the portable device is logged onto the ECB.
Whilst these arrangements are satisfactory, if there are a large number of firefighters and associated portable devices at an incident, it can be inconvenient to initiate the logon of individual portable devices at the ECB. Further, if multiple ECBs are being used at an incident, then initiating logon from the portable device may cause the portable device to be logged onto the incorrect ECB, for example, an ECB associated with a different fire brigade.
It is therefore desirable to provide a telemetry monitoring apparatus with improved logon capabilities, a central monitoring station, such as an ECB, for the same, and a method of logging a portable device onto a central monitoring station.